It is known in the art that accessories are useful to carry around. Items like keys, cameras, cellular phones, pagers, tape measures, and hand drills are usually carried so that they can be used in the near future. Users of such accessories desire to carry these items with the least amount of inconvenience while still having their hands free to do other tasks. It is also important that these items are within easy reach when they are needed.
In many instances, these accessories are frequently too large to fit into the front or rear pockets of a person's pants, so they need another way to be carried. The items can be placed in a jacket, vest, backpack, etc. These solutions are inadequate for two reasons. Firstly, they require that the carrier wears another piece of clothing. Secondly, these solutions make it hard to get at the accessories when they are needed.
Typically, communication devices, such as cellular telephones are compact, having a length of approximately 3-4″, a width of approximately 1.5-2.5″, and a depth of between 0.5-2.5″. Users of such communication devices often carry the cellular telephone on a belt about their waist, fastened to a belt or pant waistline. Unfortunately, when attempting to access the cellular phone, the entire fastening or clipping mechanism has to be removed from the belt so that the keys can be accesses. Also, the cellular phone is completely disengaged from the belt, and susceptible to loss or damage.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.